NickCraft 24H
NickCraft 24H was a challenge by nickname to see if the players could win the game in 24 hours with the hardest difficulty locked in. The prize was the game Garfield Kart on Steam for free to anyone that could beat the challenge. This is also the last server hosted by nickname with the name NickCraft. Hype Before the event even started, nickname hyped it up alot saying that he wants to do an experiment and make a NickCraft for 24 hours and then it would be gone. Moments before starting, nickname explained the rules: hard difficulty, prize is Garfield Kart, online mode is off. Beginnings The first player to ever join the server was bartekrabit. He made a farm and then quickly went into a cave. After him joined snake2vr who trampled his crops and flooded his mine which bartekrabit actually appreciated as a way to get out of the cave. Snake2vr lost his items due to a creeper exploding after he got killed by a zombie. After that, he lost his items again because nickname's mom turned off his computer and snake2vr's playerdata was saved but his items in the chest weren't. After that nickname said he will turn the server back on in 10 minutes and joked that it's now a 23 hour 50 minute challenge. Bartekrabit got killed by a cave spider and promptly rage quit, going to sleep few moments later. nickname joined back onto the server and set up a small house near snake2vr's purposefully ugly house. snake2vr then lost his items for the third time because of him not being able to find his items in time. After that he went to the nether and gathered some blaze rods for later use. Fucking around snake2vr started a prototype of a cobble monster but after a while with nickname left to watch the US version of The Office but nickname soon returned with DRWaL while still watching The Office in the background. nickname upgraded his house and DRWaL started work on his own. snake2vr returned after watching 5 episodes and made a giant staircase that he poured lava on and turned into a cobble monster. He later on poured more layers to make it bigger and thicker. snake2vr also made the cuck hole which killed many including nickname, Kip and himself. During this time snake2vr has built many penises across the map. Gearing up Kip joins the server and while snake2vr is still joking around, Kip is mining ores and gearing up for the ender dragon. snake2vr joins in and decides to find the stronghold while accidentally wasting 2 eyes of ender at the end. When Kip and nickname finally decide they're ready to go to the stronghold they travel through a nether portal and then walk around 700 blocks on foot to the destination. They get there and realise they only have 3 eyes of ender of the needed 12. At day they go mining for ores and at night they find and kill endermen for a few days until they get the needed ender pearls. During this time snake2vr and Kip find alot of diamonds and snake2vr suggests Kip to put the fortune enchantment he had found on a pickaxe. In the same cave snake2vr meets a salmon which he catches in a bucket and nicknames Salman Ferguso. When they are missing 1 more eye snake2vr dies deep into the stronghold and his items despawn before anyone finds them leaving him with only iron armor and the armor that was meant for nickname. Attempt 1 snake2vr called nickname to get on and join because of the ender dragon fight. Kip jumped in first and the others followed. When they appear Kip's keyboard breaks and he falls off losing all of his enchanted armor as well as half of their arrow supply. snake2vr bridges to the other island as Kip jumps back into the portal. snake2vr is left as the only one with arrows so he takes out all but one towers and then dies to an enderman. To destroy the last surviving end crystal, Kip towers up to it and punches it, destroying it in a suicide attack. The squad waits for the dragon to land on the portal so they can melee him but for some reason, the dragon doesn't do it. When snake2vr dies numerous times he checks the chest they had stationed outside for any weapons and he finds some tnt. He makes a flint and steel and jumps in but when he gets there he's informed that the dragon isn't landing. snake2vr dies there many times and as he respawns a creeper blows up the beds and the chests with all their items and he doesn't notice and jumps in the portal. They're there waiting for the dragon to land and decide to give up and Kip kills himself leaving all of their op items to rest in the end waiting for their return. Attempt 2 snake2vr and Kip rummage through nickname's and DRWaL's items to make iron armor. Kip makes a plan to gear up with 2 stacks of arrows and creates a small chicken farm. snake2vr wants to use beds on the ender dragon so he goes on an adventure to a nearby swamp that has alot of sheep, on the way there he also kills chickens. As they're ready to head off, bartekrabit joins, but shortly leaves with nothing achieved. They head off to the portal, set up beds and jump in. Kip takes half of the dragon's hp off and snake2vr tries the bed method launching him up in the air and being saved by only a nether pearl. They realise that the beds don't work and as Kip finishes looting his dead corpses he takes out the other half of the dragon's hp as DRWaL DRWaLs in the background. The End They go back to spawn to take a screenshot with snake2vr holding Salman Ferguso in his hand and Kip holding the dragon egg. Kip recieves Garfield Kart and as snake2vr already owns the game he asked for only the safe file of the server.